


Volatile

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: To Hakyeon, he's the sweetest. To Taekwoon, he's wonderful. To Hongbin, he's the loveliest. To Wonshik, he's captivating. To Sanghyuk, he's irresistible.





	1. Sweet

To Hakyeon, he’s the sweetest.

Jaehwan is sitting in the living room, watching some kind of variety show on TV while perched on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, and a pack of gummy bears in his hands. He laughs out loud at a joke one of the MCs tells, chewing on the sweets, lips stretching into the widest smile he can produce and Hakyeon’s heart aches from the lovely sight.

He pushes himself away from the doorframe and walks into the living room as quietly as he can, trying not to disturb Jaehwan as he sits down next to him. Jaehwan flashes a grin at him, offering the pack of sweets before turning back towards the screen and Hakyeon takes a few tiny bears out of the bag, popping them into his mouth, scooting as close to Jaehwan as he can. He drapes an arm over the backrest of the couch, running his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan breathes, flinching, eyes glued to the screen. “I can’t concentrate like this.”

Hakyeon chuckles, caressing Jaehwan’s frizzy hair gently until Jaehwan groans and finally leans into the touch like a cat—like he always does. Hakyeon has learnt it long ago that taming Jaehwan is as easy as taming a friendly animal: all it takes are a few packs of sweets and some tender touches for Jaehwan to be close to purring.

Hakyeon would tell him how cute he is, but that would break the tranquillity of the moment—Jaehwan would tell him to stop being so gay and shove him away, so Hakyeon stays quiet, enjoying the way Jaehwan leans more and more into his side until his head rests on Hakyeon’s shoulder. As Hakyeon cards his fingers through Jaehwan’s locks, Jaehwan’s grip on the bag of gummy bears weakens, his breathing becoming even, warm puffs of air hitting Hakyeon’s clothed shoulder.

He takes the gummy bears away from Jaehwan as carefully as he can, placing them on the coffee table—Jaehwan whimpers—trying to accommodate Jaehwan as comfortably as possible on the couch, his hand never leaving the younger’s hair. Hakyeon presses a kiss to the top of Jaehwan’s head, making Jaehwan let out a contented sigh as he settles lower, practically resting his head in Hakyeon’s lap now, his nose buried into the bunched-up material of Hakyeon’s T-shirt, and Hakyeon suddenly lets go of him, so he won’t bother him in his sleep.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan slurs, voice muffled by Hakyeon’s shirt.

“Yeah?” Hakyeon whispers.

“Please, don’t stop,” Jaehwan replies, frowning with his eyes closed.

Hakyeon smiles down at him, even though he can’t see it—and continues caressing him even after Jaehwan has started snoring.


	2. Wonderful

To Taekwoon, he’s wonderful.

“Jaehwan-ah,” Taekwoon calls, taking the headphones off his ears and hooking them around his neck.

“Yes?” comes the shout from outside.

“Can you come here for a moment?”

He hears Jaehwan grumble, but doesn’t react, only waits for the shuffling to finally reach the floor of his study.

Soon, there's a weight on his shoulder as Jaehwan rests his hand on it, leaning close to the screen as if reading the frequencies would help him figure out what kind of music Taekwoon is working on.

"Hyung, I have stuff to do, what's this all about?" he whines, frowning.

"Be quiet and sing this," Taekwoon says, shoving a creasy sheet of paper into his hand, unplugging his headphones.

"But this is the same thing we've been practicing for a week?" Jaehwan straightens up, cocking an eyebrow at Taekwoon.

"I know," Taekwoon nods. "I changed some parts of the music."

"And I'm supposed to adjust to them right away?" Jaehwan blinks at him incredulously. "Can't I just listen to it at least once before I start singing?"

"You'll be all right, Jaehwan-ah," Taekwoon pats Jaehwan's left forearm and clicks the play button.

Jaehwan takes a deep, worried breath, and sits down onto the chair next to Taekwoon's with the lyrics in his hands.

The song has been written for Jaehwan and Jaehwan only—Taekwoon wrote both the music and the lyrics with Jaehwan in mind, knowing no one could sing it as perfectly as Jaehwan would, not even himself. It's a ballad suitable for a husky voice like Jaehwan's, the clear parts accentuating his versatility, the high notes the sort only Jaehwan could execute. And as Taekwoon listens to Jaehwan move over the changed parts smoothly, with only his frown indicating he's noticed them, Taekwoon feels his heart swell with pride and affection.

Jaehwan has always been kind of like a little brother for him, someone he felt the need to protect and teach, even though Jaehwan has the natural skills Taekwoon lacks. Now, with Jaehwan sitting in front of him in a pair of panda patterned slippers, worn shorts and an old T-shirt, his hair tousled and the shadows under his eyes dark purple, singing beautifully with seemingly no effort, Taekwoon realizes that Jaehwan has always been the best singer he has heard in his life. It's not thanks to him and his brotherly guidance—it's thanks to a lot of hard work and Jaehwan's talent, but still, still, Taekwoon's chest constricts with the sudden rush of desire to hug Jaehwan and tell him how fucking proud he is of him.

“Hyung?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon blinks a few, trying to comprehend that the music has stopped.

“I asked, how was it?”

Taekwoon glances at the screen, then back at Jaehwan, the emotions weighing down his heart as he reaches out to ruffle Jaehwan's hair, cupping his cheek afterwards.

“It was amazing, Jaehwan-ah,” he says, smiling. “Thank you.”

Jaehwan grins, bright and happy, and for a moment, he looks like he wants to throw himself into Taekwoon's arms, but then, he just puts the lyrics on the desk and stands up to leave the room.

Panda slippers, worn shorts, old T-shirt, tousled hair, shadows under his eyes, and Jaehwan is still as wonderful as ever.


	3. Lovely

To Hongbin, he’s the loveliest.

“Okay,” Hakyeon pants. He looks exhausted. “Let’s go grab something for dinner.”

“Finally,” Hongbin sighs, pushing back his sweaty fringe and pulling up the T-shirt he used for practice on his stomach to let some air underneath it.

“No, no,” Hakyeon says, pointing at Hongbin and Jaehwan, “not you two. You didn’t take this seriously enough so you guys stay here and practice an hour more.”

“Hyung!” Jaehwan whines, faking some sobs for good measure. “I’m so hungry!”

“You should’ve thought about that before you started uselessly shaking your ass instead of doing what I told you to do.”

“Can’t we just have dinner first, then?” Jaehwan asks, a dissatisfied grimace on his face.

“You aren’t even willing to wash your face after dinner, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon remarks and Hakyeon nods at the reassurance.

“One hour more,” he says, and then ushers Sanghyuk, Wonshik and Taekwoon out through the door.

“Slavery,” Jaehwan mumbles, glaring at the closed door. “Forced labour. Give me another synonym.”

Hongbin blinks and then looks up at the ceiling, thinking hard. “Exploitation?”

“That’ll do,” Jaehwan says, and then steps to the stereo to turn on the song again.

For someone who didn’t even want to do it in the first place, Jaehwan dances like his life depends on it, giving it his all, face focused and his eyes fixated on the mirror to follow his own steps. He looks quite distracting in the tank top that sticks to his body and leaves his arms free, a way too short pair of shorts riding up on his thighs at every second move. He runs his hand through his hair a few times, sweeping his fringe to the side, and Hongbin finds it hard to concentrate on the choreography.

It’s not that Hongbin is smitten with Jaehwan—not as much as Wonshik is, at least—, but Jaehwan  _is_  pretty attractive, very funny and on top of that, freaking talented at what he does. All in all, while Hongbin wouldn’t tell anybody about how much he admires Jaehwan (just a little bit more than it would be considered normal, probably), he only finds it logical that he is drawn to the boy.

It takes only a little bit of distraction for Jaehwan to leap onto Hongbin’s back without the latter noticing, letting out a loud “ugh” when Jaehwan’s entire weight lands on his back. A second later there’s a screech and a yell as Hongbin stumbles forward, losing his balance, and both of them end up on the floor, Hongbin sprawled out on top of Jaehwan.

“Shit,” Hongbin groans as he pushes himself up on his hands and looks down at Jaehwan to check his face for damage.

Jaehwan starts laughing, though; eyes forming crescents and crinkling at the corners, full lips stretching into a wide, crooked smile—God damn it, he looks beautiful and his laughter makes blood rush into Hongbin’s face.

When Jaehwan’s giggling fit finally dies down, he lets out a small sigh, saying, “You’re so clumsy.”

“You were the one who jumped on my back without warning!” Hongbin tries to say indignantly, but it almost comes out as a simple statement.

Jaehwan grins wider, looking into Hongbin’s eyes, a hand coming up on the back of Hongbin’s neck, generating a  _very_  coherent message of several ‘holy shit’s, ‘what’s going on’s and 'oh my God’s in Hongbin’s brain when Jaehwan pulls his head lower…

…and rolls them over so he would be on top.

Hongbin stares up at Jaehwan’s glowing face, taking quick breaths, stomach in tighter and tighter knots by the second as Jaehwan watches him from above.

“You looked like you were about to kiss me,” Jaehwan says, chuckling, and if Hongbin weren’t so love-struck surprised, he’d probably kneel him in the chest for it. “That would’ve been pretty awkward.”

“Isn’t it awkward this way?” Hongbin blurts out, willing his eyes to stay on Jaehwan’s, lest he looks down at his lips and really kisses him.

“Everything you’re involved in is awkward,” Jaehwan laughs and pushes himself back, standing up from the floor. “Let’s do this before Hakyeon makes us go to bed without dinner.”

“Yeah,” Hongbin murmurs, still lying on the floor, trying to calm down after whatever this little interlude was meant to be.

If only he really kissed Jaehwan.

Shit.


	4. Captivating

To Wonshik, he’s captivating.

He catches himself watching Jaehwan dreamily an embarrassing amount of times, having to shake his head to clear his mind every time it happens.

Only now he can’t remember how to do that.

Wonshik’s vision is fuzzy at the edges as he stares at Jaehwan from where he’s sprawled out on the couch with what might be his fourth or fifth bottle of beer in his hand, blinking sleepily while he watches Jaehwan lose his balance on the floor where he’s sitting, laughing so hard no sound leaves his throat as he lies down on the floor, body shaking with the giggling fit. Sanghyuk is doing almost the same—though he’s a lot louder—sitting opposite Jaehwan, laughing his ass off at whatever stupid inside joke they created this time. Fuck, Wonshik is so jealous.

Jaehwan’s chuckles soon subside and he wipes his tears off, sitting back up and taking deep breaths to keep calm, even though the aftershocks still make him grin.

“I’ll bring us another beer,” Jaehwan announces to Sanghyuk who nods, and Jaehwan soon wobbles into the kitchen.

Wonshik stands up from the couch immediately, disregarding Hakyeon’s squawks when the older loses his headrest (aka Wonshik’s shoulder) and wakes up, crashing onto the now empty seat. Wonshik takes another sip of his beer before he puts it on the coffee table, going after Jaehwan.

“Hey, Wonshik-ah,” Jaehwan greets him with a grin, opening two bottles of beer. “Want another?”

Jaehwan’s cheeks are red from the alcohol, eyes shinier than usual, his hair, still styled from their afternoon schedule, looking a little messy. He’s wearing one of his awful, old T-shirts he uses only at home, and he looks so fucking tiny Wonshik wants to scoop him up in his arms and hold him until he falls asleep on his shoulder.

When did he become this fucking smitten?

“Jaehwan-ah,” Wonshik croaks, tongue feeling too heavy to move properly. He’s not even sure he could actually utter Jaehwan’s name until Jaehwan hums in question. Wonshik sighs so he won’t puke all over the floor. “Do you know how fucking beautiful you are?”

Jaehwan’s eyebrows run up on his forehead, a surprised smile spreading over his pretty lips.

“I’m aware of my own attractiveness if that’s what you mean,” he says, laughing.

“No, that's—,” Wonshik scratches his nape. “You don’t understand.”

“True, I don’t really understand what’s going on right now,” Jaehwan giggles.

As a reply, Wonshik closes the distance between them with two unsure steps, cupping Jaehwan’s face in his hands and kissing him on the lips. After a moment of stillness, he feels Jaehwan smile against his mouth, warm hands coming up to rest on Wonshik’s wrists as he kisses back, sending an army of crazy butterflies into Wonshik’s stomach.

Jaehwan kisses the way he always imagined on those lonely nights (or days, depending on when he could go to bed), but it’s so much better in real life with Jaehwan’s tongue in his mouth and his plump lips between his teeth and his pulse drumming against the heel of Wonshik’s hands when they slide lower from his face.

He soon releases Jaehwan’s neck to hug him by the waist, pulling him even closer when small moans start leaving Jaehwan’s throat, disappearing in Wonshik’s mouth. One of his hands crawls under Jaehwan’s shirt, touching smooth skin, his thumb drawing circles on it as he pulls back only to drag his lips over Jaehwan’s neck, whispering, “Sleep in my room tonight.”

Jaehwan chuckles breathlessly, the sound making Wonshik’s head spin.

“I can’t,” he says, scratching the back of Wonshik’s head playfully, wincing a little when Wonshik bites down on his neck softly. “I promised Hyukie I’d sleep with him.”

Wonshik stops and pulls back, grimacing like he bit into a lemon.

“What?” he blurts out.

“Not like that,” Jaehwan giggles like a schoolgirl. He pats Wonshik’s cheek. “We have a lot of One Piece episodes to catch up on.”

“You could catch up on them anytime though,” Wonshik says desperately.

“But I want to do it tonight,” Jaehwan pouts, and it’s the most adorable thing Wonshik has ever seen. He wishes he could kick himself in the head for being such a fool. “Sorry.”

Jaehwan untangles himself from Wonshik’s hold, leaving Wonshik standing in the middle of the kitchen, still not quite understanding what just happened.

“Oh, and Wonshik-ah?”

Wonshik turns around, mouth hanging open and the most horrible pain forming inside his chest as he looks at Jaehwan who is standing in the kitchen doorway with his and Sanghyuk’s beers in his hands.

“You kiss pretty amazingly,” Jaehwan says, grinning and holding two thumbs up before disappearing into the living room.

Wonshik has never felt this broken in his life.


	5. Irresistible

To Sanghyuk, he’s irresistible.

By the time they fall into Sanghyuk’s double bed, neither of them has the energy to turn on the missed One Piece episodes.

Sanghyuk watches as Jaehwan nestles into his bed, pulling the only duvet over his chest, a drunken smile lingering on his lips.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk slurs, reaching out to poke Jaehwan’s cheek. Jaehwan makes a small whining noise at which Sanghyuk giggles. “What are you doing here if we’re not going to watch One Piece?”

“I just want to sleep here, is that a problem?” Jaehwan asks with a knowing smirk—he’s well aware of the fact Sanghyuk wouldn’t make him leave, just like he has never done so before. Jaehwan rolls onto his side, facing Sanghyuk, his eyelids moving languidly as he blinks. “You know I get nightmares when I’m drunk and Taekwoonie kicked me off his bed last time. So cruel.”

Jaehwan closes his eyes and pouts in that super sweet way that always makes Sanghyuk cringe, but at the same time… at the same time it’s really fucking cute and he can’t resist the urge to touch the jut of Jaehwan’s lower lip.

Jaehwan knits his brows, moving his head so Sanghyuk’s finger wouldn’t be on his mouth anymore. “Your finger’s dirty,” he mumbles, batting away Sanghyuk’s hand blindly. He scoots closer on the mattress until his head fits under Sanghyuk’s chin, pulling the duvet back to cover Sanghyuk too, and draping a leg over Sanghyuk’s thigh, wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist.

Sanghyuk’s breath catches in his throat, the intimacy too sudden and uncalled for for his mind to be able to cope with—no matter how many times Jaehwan has done this, it’s still something that evokes all kinds of stupid thoughts in Sanghyuk’s head. He feels the blood fill his cheeks and his heart is doing somersaults in his chest as he blinks into the darkness, tentatively putting a hand on Jaehwan’s hip.

“Hug me tighter,” Jaehwan murmurs into his neck, his lips brushing against his throat, and Sanghyuk swallows thickly.

His hand snakes behind Jaehwan’s back and he pulls him closer, a contented little sigh hitting the skin of his neck as Jaehwan smiles against it.

Sanghyuk entertains himself with thoughts of open wounds and that awful-looking dish Hongbin managed to prepare a few days ago, willing himself to stay calm and not get turned on. He knows he’s going to pop a boner anyway, but only when Jaehwan’s breathing will already have become even, the entire boy melted against Sanghyuk’s body. That’s how it always goes.

Jaehwan is going to do this all over again in a few weeks; his legs will tangle with Sanghyuk’s, his fingers twitching on Sanghyuk’s waist, soft lips pressed against the base of his throat like Jaehwan wants to be as close as possible even if that requires him to give up on breathing.

And Sanghyuk is going to fall even deeper in this abyss where there is no light, no air, only thoughts of Jaehwan.

And Jaehwan is never going to fall with him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
